Battle of Triskelion
Secret Avengers: "Battle of Triskellion" is probably one of the most significant stories to happen to both Captain America / Nomad and the Secret Avengers as a whole. We get to see the finale of whether Bucky Barnes is able to save or is he the Winter Soldier, agent of HYDRA. Taking place at the Triskellion on December 25th, 2015. Background The Story Steve and his team are celebrating Christmas in their warehouse finally getting a break from fighting HYDRA and getting a chance to be normal people for once. After a morning and afternoon of unwrapping gifts, drinking, eating and just enjoying themselves, Rogers gets call from Fury. SHIELD agents have gone rogue and started attacking other SHIELD agents. Fury knew he was infiltrated by HYDRA and he had to call Rogers and his team when he spotted Helmut Zemo and The Winter Soldier. The team arrived to Washington as soon as they could in Quinjet. The aircraft was going to be planted on the roof of the facility until things went south. They were shot down and they have to make an emergency landing in the water. Steve, Natasha, Sam and Clint were able to escape the Quinjet and head into the facility. Instead of arriving at the top floor and fighting HYDRA there they had to fight their way up. Meanwhile over at the HYDRA side of the events. Zemo and The Winter Soldier were assassinating SHIELD Agents left and right making their way up to the top floor to confront Fury. Their motives were crystal clear, They wanted to copy the SHIELD database and use it to gain access into the government. Back over to our heroes, Clint and Natasha look into Alexander Pierce's office to see if they can find anything that'll stop the attack. They don't find anything and they go to where Steve and Sam are. While fighting HYDRA Agents disguised as SHIELD operators they come across Brock Rumlow's team of soldiers. After fighting them for a long while Nomad interrogates one and find out where Rumlow is. Nomad comms the team and tells them to meet him at the hangar where he will take on Brock. The team arrive at the hangar and there is Brock waiting with more disguised HYDRA agents. Sam, Natasha and Clint on the overwhelming amount of Agents while Nomad 1v1s Brock. Nomad whups his ass and leaves him in the hangar after interrogating him on where Zemo and Bucky are. The team split up once more. Cap and Clint go to the roof to find the HYDRA affiliates. Sam and Natasha guard them building making sure nothing interferes Nomad and Clint. Back to the HYDRA side once more. Zemo and Bucky found Fury and they hold him hostage. While he's held hostage Zemo accesses his computer and downloads the SHIELD database onto one hard drive before the heroes arrive. Once the heroes arrive at the top level Zemo takes the Hard drive out of the computer and hands it to a SHIELD/HYDRA Agent and starts downloading the database again on a second hard drive, acting as a decoy. Once Clint and Nomad arrive at the top level they spot Bucky and Nomad has a stare down with him. They charge at each other and they start fighting. Back to the defending heroes, Sam and Natasha. While guarding the building and checking cameras they notice Crossbones has escaped the hangar. Sam stays in the security room while Natasha runs a sweep of the floors surrounding their floor. Brock's team strike once more. Before Crossbones makes his entrance again he sends out his team to see if the heroes indeed are on the floor. Natasha wipes out all of Brock's team with ease. Brock sets off a C4 detonation and the roof above her blows and Crossbones drops down. Nat and Crossbones fight each other for a while, Both are matched for a bit. Sam takes notice of this on the cameras and goes to Nat to back her up. Crossbones notices he's out numbered so he activates his gauntlets and they begin fighting. Back to the upper level while Cap and Bucky are fighting, Clint and Nick Fury are fighting off Zemo and agents in the room alongside each other. Fury buys Clint some time to stop the download and he does so. Zemo didn't worry too much knowing he basically won at this point. Clint stops the download and Fury takes out all the agents. Clint shoots Zemo in his sides and takes him in. Nomad arrives to Clint and he gives him permission to blow the building to hell. He comms Widow and Falcon who have already whupped Crossbones' ass. Clint asks Nomad with him and he responds with. "I'm not leaving without him." Clint insists and takes Fury and Zemo with him. Nomad looks back to where Bucky last was and he was gone. He went outside to look for him and to look for a quick exit knowing the building was about to explode soon. Suddenly Cap is attacked by Bucky and they start fighting again. Their fight is evenly matched with both of them landing hits and dodging hits as well. It then hit Steve that the only way he could stop Bucky was to stop fighting. Steve dropped his shields and opened himself to Bucky's attacks. Cap reminds Bucky they he is his friend and Bucky reminds him that he is his mission. So Steve responds back with "Then finish it. Because I'm with you to the end of the line." Something Bucky told Steve in a different life, a better life. Bucky stops attacking Steve and stares at him. He remembers everything. Clint, Fury, Natasha, Zemo and Sam escaped Triskelion safely with some agents left inside the building. It had to be blown to hell to prevent any other attacks. The data had to be destroyed. An explosion separates Steve and Bucky. Bucky is flown back and Steve is flown into the water. Bucky gets up and realizes he's fallen into the water. Bucky grabs his shields and he dives into the Water looking for Steve. He finds Steve and pulls him back up and tosses his shields aside. Bucky then walks off. Wandering to find himself. Clint lands near Steve and picks him up. Steve realized Bucky was the one that saved him. He worries about where he could've gone. Aftermath All-New All-Different Crossbones escapes from the explosion just barley. His mask and suit is completely destroyed. A side of his face is scarred, His body too and all of his men are dead. He's hellbent on revenge and he's going after Cap harder than before. The Briefcase An Agent walks down a long hallway carrying a briefcase. He takes a right and he's greeted by a Receptionist. He wishes to speak to Alexander Pierce. She leads him the way to his new office. The agent gives him the briefcase and Pierce wishes him good day. He opens the briefcase and there is a hard drive. Pierce takes one good long look at it and grabs a phone and makes a phone call. "I have it." He says in the to phone. There is a long silence. "..Good."Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Crossbones Stories Category:Helmut Zemo Stories